


Episode 0 : introductions are in order

by cupcake005



Series: Kingdom of souls: season one [2]
Category: Magic - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcake005/pseuds/cupcake005
Summary: the first episode in season 1.  why is it it titled " introductions are in order" ? well, the title speaks for itself and what the episode includes. also, Don't all new characters need an introduction?
Series: Kingdom of souls: season one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263992





	1. chapter 1

"just where is that whole milk?" Claire wondered glancing around at various dairy products. "this IS the dairy isle so where is it? " she said as she moved to another part of the isle.

"oh? There it is!" she said as she finally found her target among different milks… but it's on the top shelf and out of her reach. Looks like she's too short to get it.

"ugh. Seriously!" she almost yelled in irritation. "where are those Stockers when you need them?!"

Glancing around one more time, Claire noticed a guy stocking some cans at the end of the hallway. She walked up to him and asked if he could get her the milk.

"sure" the guy said whit a gentle smile.

"Finally." Claire said as she walked with the milk victoriously. "now where is mom? I think she was looking for some kitchen supplies. Better check it out. And maybe I'll find that adorable cookie cutters I've been looking for." She said as she wandered around the supermarket.

After some searching, Claire managed to find her mother looking for some kitchen gloves. "hey. Got the milk." She said approaching her mother.

"hm. Oh, good. I just need some new kitchen gloves and we'll be good to go." Ellia said cheerfully.

"great. I hate grocery shopping." Claire said bluntly but happily placing the milk in the shopping cart.

"Yes, I know." Ellia thought for a moment. "hey... why don't you go look for those cookie cutters you wanted? I 'll wait for you here."

"really?" Claire's eyes sparked with excitement. "sweet. Be back in a minute… or maybe five." She said leaving to look for her treasure.

______

The sound of the clock quietly ticking echoes in the library being the only thing breaking the silence. Usually the library would be full of people at this time, but nowadays, people just stay indoors or go shopping. Only high school and college students come to study now. Times really do change, but it didn't change Agnes the librarian at all. She's always there at that very same disk, reading through an old novel of her favorite writer. And now it's time for her to check around and see if there is anyone needing help.

So far, there wasn't anyone. Only a few more areas to check. As Agnes walked down of the wide corridors, she heard a sound too familiar to her. The sound of someone sleeping. She soon found the source and it was just as she thought. The same college student always wearing an oversized purple hoodie. She got closer to the sleeping girl and stood right next to her. Agnes cleared her throat in a very formal way before…

"Megan Myers!" she yelled her name a loud whisper scaring the girl awake. "I suppose you know that this library is no place to sleep. If you are not going to study here or borrow any books, then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Megan rubbed her sleepy eyes trying to stir her consciousness back to reality. It only took her a moment to realize that she had slept in front of the many books pilled in front of her instead of actually… y'know, reading it.

“S-Sorry, miss Agnes. I just.. didn’t sleep well yesterday. Didn’t think it would come down to THIS.” Megan said still rubbing her eyes. “ I'll borrow some of these books for a week like usual.”

“Do you have your college's student ID?”

“ of course! I always have it on me.”

“Very well then.” Agnes said crossing her arms. “let us go then .” she said as she started making her way to her front desk.

“…” Megan looked at the books in front of her. She got deep into thought before she heard Agnes's impatient voice.

“What are you waiting for? Move!”

“C-Coming.”

______

“So… have you been taking your medicine?” Doctor Danny asked scrambling through the few papers laid on his desk.

“Yeah…” Camilla answered staring into the window to her left.

The doctor sighed, clearly frustrated. “Camilla, I know I've said this a hundred times before, but I can’t help you if you don't talk to me. We haven’t had a good talk in a few weeks now and you seem distracted, so something is obviously on your mind... Do you want to talk about it?”

“…”

“I won’t force you to talk. And I want you to know that I'll always be there to listen, so you don’t have to bottle up your thoughts or feelings. You know I mean it.”

“Thanks… I just have… doubts you could say…”

The young doctor thought long a bout what to say. He had a good idea of what those doubts were, but they had this conversation before. “Maybe a change of pace would…” he thought before he got an idea. “a change… that’s it! “

“Maybe you should try something new.” The doctor said and just like he thought, he got a curious look from his young patient. “Maybe try a new hobby… or go to someplace you've never been to. Maybe even meet new people. Your unchanged routine isn’t really a good thing for you. It's okay to have a change of pace from time to time. What do you think?”

“Huh… That’s actually a pretty good idea...” Camilla said, her expression lighting up for once. "But what do I try or where do I go?"

“I’m sure you’ll find something if just look around a little.” The doctor said with his usual chipper tone.

“Alright… might as well give it a shot…” Camilla looked down for a few moments before smiling brightly at her doctor. “Thanks.”

“Hey, it’s nothing to thank me for. It’s just my job.” The doctor said rubbing the back of his head, clearly flustered. “You know… you should smile more often. It really suits you.”

“Heh, yeah.”

_______

“It's been quiet in the ice cream shop today.” Lindsey thought while cleaning the counter. She stopped cleaning and looked at the street through the big glass frame that covers a little over half the shop's front. She spaced out for a few long moments before the sound of a bell rang bringing her back to reality and announcing that a customer has finally arrived.

“Hm? Why hello there!” She waved as she saw Camilla entering the shop. “Didn’t think you'd come today. How may I help you dear customer?” the girl said posing dramatically.

“…”

“…”

“Just get me the usual.”

“Aw.. why so gloomy today? Did something happened?” the girl's expression dropped from a smile to sadness and worry.

“No… just thinking about something.”

“Ooo..kay?” awkward silence filled the place for a few seconds.

“… are YOU ok? You seem more spaced out than usual today.” Camilla spoke up with concern. “Didn’t even make a pun like you normally do.”

“huh? Oh, no it’s nothing.” Lindsey nervously said with a shaky smile. “I’ll go get your order right away. Be back in a minute.” She said making her way to the back of the shop.

“But the machine is... right... there…”Camilla said pointing at the ice cream machine a few inches away from the door Lindsey just went through. “… whatever.” She said after sighing.

_______

  
A few minutes pass by before a loud noise cut through the calming silence. The sound of a gun shot following the sound of breaking glass. screams could be clearly heard from bystanders in the street. It Immediately caught everyone’s attention. Ironically, the source of the sound was near the library, the super market and of course the ice cream shop. Camilla, Megan and Claire went outside searching for the source of the alerting sound to find a small shop with many glass shards lying in front of the broken shop's glass frame. More screams were let out as people noticed a masked person trying to run away with a gun in his hand.

  
“… I wonder” Camilla thought. She then silently followed the escaping criminal.

Her two sisters, on the hand, started making their way into the shop that now had tens of people pilled up in front of it, all too reluctant to enter.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first day continues...

FIVE MINUTES EARLIER…

  
“Not many customers today, huh?” The young shop keeper thought while cleaning the countertop of her small shop. “But then again, it’s stupid to open a gardening supplies shop in THIS part of the city.” She sighed, hoping that a customer would just open the shop’s door at that very moment.

And to her surprise, it happened. She could clearly hear the door's bell ringing, announcing the arrival of a potential customer. She lifted her head up with sparkling eyes only to be hit with shock and fear.

The person that opened the door was a guy wearing pretty normal clothes, but… he was also wearing a mask. The kind of mask a robber would wear.

The girl shivered, her eyes showing just how much fear she felt at the moment. She was frozen in place, unable to move, unable to think.

“Don’t you dare think about running… or screaming.” The guy said lifting his gun in the girl's direction. She was confused. His eyes appeared to be bright red, the color only a fire magic user would have and yet, he's using a gun.

The robber started getting closer. In a few seconds that felt like hours to the girl, he was standing right in front of her.

“Money. Now.” He sounded angry and demanding.

“a-ah… I…”the girl was terrified. Tears were collecting in the corners of her eyes.

“NOW!” He yelled.

Suddenly, the door’s bell rang again. Someone has entered the shop. It was another guy without a mask this time. He seemed startled and ready to run out of the shop. The robber noticed and quickly pointed his gun at the guy's face.

“Don’t.”

The shopkeeper was back to her senses… mostly. She noticed that the robber had one gun and it’s now pointed at an innocent person. The robber wasn’t even looking at her. Now is her chance.

She quickly tried to grab the gun, surprising the robber. It was still in the robber's hand, but she managed to change the gun;s direction towards the glass front of the shop. She tried with all her strength to pull the trigger..and she did. The trigger was pulled twice in fact. The first time, by the girl, broke the glass and caught all the bystanders' attention. The second was accidentally pulled by the robber… but it was over, people started to gather around the shop and they could clearly see the three people inside. The robber quickly ran out of the shop, trying to go through the increasing crowd of people as quickly as possible.

________

PRESENT TIME…

“Are you ok, miss?” Claire&#39;s gentle voice rang in the shopkeeper's ears who was now laying on the ground.

“Y-Yes.” She was still surprised, trying to process what had just happened.

“Do you have any injuries? I can heal you.”

“N-No. I’m ok.”

Claire sighed, then helped the girl get up. Megan, on the other hand, was inspecting the broken glass frame. She knelt down and picked up a piece of fabric. It was a tissue or a handkerchief to be precise.

“Is this yours?” she asked the girl turning towards her.

“N-No.”

“Then, it could be the robber’s.” she murmured. “Either way, better give it to the detective when he arrives.” She stuffed the handkerchief in her hoodie's pocket. “I wonder, where's Camilla? She’s usually at the ice cream shop at this time and it’s around the corner, but I don’t think I saw her at all.” Megan thought.  


________

Camilla has been following the robber through many narrow streets now and he doesn’t seem to be stopping any time soon.

“ugh, come on. Just stop already.” Camilla murmured.

Suddenly, the robber stopped. He turned to dark alleyway and leaned against one of the walls. It seemed like he was waiting for someone, but he didn’t have to wait for too long. Clear footsteps could be heard echoing through the alleyway and a person appeared. Camilla teleported herself to the nearest point, from which she would be able to hear the upcoming conversation. And that place just so happened to be behind a big trash can that was behind the robber. The two people stood face-to-face and started talking.

“Got the money?” the other guy said sounding clearly impatient.

“No. That annoying girl was too crazy to try to take the gun from me and shoot the glass frame.” The robber said, frustrated.

“Just as expected from an idiot like you. And here I thought you would be able to rob a small shop. Looks like I was wrong. Just how do you expect to do something important like stealing that magic essence we were hired to take, huh?” The other said turning away and lighting up a cigarette. “If you don’t have any money on you, then the boss really shouldn’t see you tonight.” The guy said then walked away.

“Magic essence?” Camilla thought. “Just who ARE these people?” she peeked at the alleyway to find it empty. “Well, no point in staying here. Better head back.” She thought before teleporting away.

_________

“what a day, huh?” Ellia said sitting on one of the kitchen's chairs. Her three daughters following suit carrying the groceries and books Megan borrowed from the library.

“It sure is.” Claire said before letting out a sigh. “Say, where did you go Camilla? None of us saw you till you teleported near the shop.”

“Oh, uh… I followed the robber to see where he would go. He ended up meeting some other guy andthey talked about getting… magic essence? I’m not really sure myself, but it seems someone hired that gang to steal something” Camilla said laying the groceries in her hand on the kitchen counter.

“Magic essence…” Megan murmured. “anything else?” Megan asked summoning her familiars and giving them her books to put in her room.

“Nah, just some boring crap about being a stupid thief or something.”

“alright. I'll be in my room.” Megan said turning around to leave the kitchen. “Call for me when lunch is ready.” She tried to look neutral, but in fact, she was very concerned about something. She didn’t even know what it is, but she had a very bad feeling.

“I’ll be in my room too.” Camilla said scratching the back of her head. “Got assignments and all.” She then teleported to her room.

“Welp. Guess I’ll be helping today.” Claire said, trying to sneak in towards the stove, before her mom put her hand on her shoulder.

“Nope! You’re going to your room too. I'LL be making lunch.” She said smiling innocently.

“Aw man.” Claire sulked and then walked off to her room. Ellia stood for a moment and sighed before smiling.

“Sure you don’t need any help” Claire said peeking with her head through the kitchen's wide door.

“No. Go!”

“Aw man” Claire said before leaving the kitchen… for real this time.

“What am I ever gonna do with you.” Ellia chuckled before proceeding to unpack the groceries.

________

“Long day, huh?” Seal said to a now laying down Camilla.

“Meh. It was okay I guess.” Camilla said, a bored expression printed on her face.

“Hmm…” Seal thought. “Bored as usual, huh?” she tried to shape herself into a child with the little magic she had… she ended up looking like a ghost child, as usual.

“Hey, hey.” Seal said poking Camilla's face like a literal child. “Gimme me some candyyy.”

“You don’t need food. Quit poking around.” Camilla said covering her face with pillow near her.

“Aww, don’t give me the cold shoulder.” Seal said sulking, or at least pretending to be.

“Oh, I'm sorry my mood is too chilly for you. I’ll turn up the heat a little.” Camilla said, her muffled voice somewhat heard from underneath the pillow.

The two snickered then exploded with laughter. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Camilla got up, changed her clothes and got down to studying. Seal would occasionally mess around to lighten up the atmosphere when she gets bored.

________

LATER, EVENING…

“So, when is Carlos gonna visit?” Camilla asked before stuffing her mouth with food. It was dinner time and the four females in the house were gathered around the small table in the kitchen. Tom wasn’t with them since he was at a friend’s house.

“I… honestly don’t know. He keeps saying “soon” or “sorry I'm busy” every time. I know he’s not telling me the truth, but what could he be hiding?” Ellia said before sighing. “I wish he’d be more honest with me.” She was clearly sad and concerned. He is her son after all. Her shy, introverted and socially awkward son. Something was clearly off, but she can’t quite put her hand on it and it’s… frustrating.

“He’s avoiding me, isn’t he?” Camilla thought. “It’s been like that for a few weeks now. Did he think we won’t notice? Or is trying to hide something?” Camilla was as equally frustrated as her mother. She’s not just going to forget about her twin brother like that.

“W-Well, who knows. Maybe he’ll surprise us with a visit like he sometimes does..” Claire said trying to lighten up the mood. It was too gloomy to just ignore it.

“Yeah, I think so too.” Megan said trying to help her sister. They weren’t really convincing with their nervous expressions, but they tried anyway.

“Yeah, sure.” Camilla said moving her spoon back and forth in her plate, her head resting on her left hand before leaving the spoon and standing up. “I’m good… I'll be in my room if anyone needs me.” She said as she walked out of the kitchen. The six set of eyes watched her until she was no longer seen and turned to look at each other, each filled with concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with another update! sorry if the chapter seems too long, but it's mostly dialogue anyway ^^; thank you for reading and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, start!

NEXT DAY…

It’s a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining brightly, the birds are chirping loudly, and… Camilla is still in bed even though it’s 10 am. Her snoring was clearly heard in the room. Didn’t she sleep early last night?

“Wakey wakey sleepy head.” Seal gently said trying to wake up the sleepy mess in front of her.

“Go away.” Was Camilla’s response after seconds of groaning and muffled gibberish. 

“Do you know what time it is?” 

“…8 o'clock…?” 

Seal sighed, mentally face palming herself. “No. It’s 10.”

“uh huh… wait, what?” Camilla was now half asleep. She slowly sat in her bed, resting her back against the cold wooden frame of it. It almost felt to her like she’s forgetting something, but what could it be? 

“Still nothing?” Seal said with a mix of anticipation and boredom… such a weird mix…

“uuuuh. What day is it?”

“Sunday.”

Camilla thought again, scratching her head and realizing just how messy her hair is right now. Suddenly, it hit her. She was supposed to meet up with Lina today at 11 am. Boy is she late.

Camilla jumped out of her bed rushing towards the bathroom and hoped she could get ready on time.

“Welcome to the world of the living.” Seal sarcastically exclaimed. “Well, my job here is done. Better head downstairs.” She thought, then phased through the room's floor.

_______

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

“uh.. Camilla, please slow down. You’re not that late…” Claire nervously said to a fully mouth stuffed Camilla. She stopped eating and looked at her sister. “…yet.” Camilla gave her a look of “shut up” before proceeding to eat again, like a normal person this time.

Megan was in the living room, switching the TV channels and looking for something to watch while holding onto her precious bowl of cereal… in her pyjamas… totally what a young adult would do…

Ellia, who was sitting on the other end of the kitchen's table, was sorting through the mail. Most of them were bills or advertisements anyway, so she wasn’t paying much attention. One letter, however, stood out from the rest. It was a neat looking envelope with Camilla’s name on it. She glanced over at her two girls right in front of her only to find Camilla busy eating and Claire drinking some tea right next to her. 

“Well, surely this letter can wait. Camilla's too busy to read it now anyway.” Ellia thought looking at the envelope. “I’d better remember to give it to her later.” She then set the letter aside, away from the big pile of mail in front of her.

After a few minutes, Camilla was done eating. She walked up to front door. with a quick goodbye, She ran as fast as she could to the entrance of the park she would meet Lina at. Luckily, she arrived just five minutes before the meeting time. Camilla looked around searching for her friend, but to no avail. It seems she hasn’t arrived yet. Camilla went into the park and rested on the nearest bench she could find. She closed her eyes hoping to get some rest before Lina comes.

“Hey! Sorry I'm late.” Lina’s nervous voice was heard after a few minutes. Camilla opened her eyes, a bit startled.

“Nah, it’s okay. You’re here now.” She said with a gentle smile while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

“A-Alright then, what should we do first?” 

“hmm…. Oh, I know. How about feeding the ducks in the little pond here?” Camilla suggested, excitement lighting up in her eyes.

“Oh yeah. Maybe they’ll let us pet them this time.” Lina replied with equal excitement. They both then went to buy some bread from a nearby shop and headed towards the pond.

_______

THREE HOURS LATER…

“Phew, I'm totally exhausted.” Lina said sitting down on a bus stop's bench.

“Me too.” Camilla said sitting next to Lina. They've done quite a few things in these three hours. They fed the ducks, but still couldn’t pet them. They went shopping and got Lina a new comfy sweater. They then went to a café to get a drink, then continued shopping. And here we are now, exhausted and ready to go home.

“Here comes the bus.” Lina said pointing at the bus coming their way. She mustered up the last bit of her energy to get up. “It’s been such a long time since we last hung out like this. Too bad school is getting in the way.” 

“Yeah. All that stuff about preparing us for college next year. Honestly, it’s just an excuse to give us extra work.” Camilla said with a dissatisfied tone, crossing her arms.

“Yeah. They really enjoy putting so much pressure on us…” The bus arrived just when Lina finished that sentence. “Ah, here’s my ride. See ya!” Lina cheerfully said waving goodbye before getting on the bus.

“See ya!” Camilla waved back then looked at the sky. It was still afternoon and yet it felt like the day was already over.

“Welp. Gotta go home.” She then got up and started making her way her home.

______

“So where are we going tomorrow?” The robber said lighting up a cigarette and looking at his… friend? Semi boss? Or maybe just the guy with a rank higher than his in the gang and the only person willing to talk to him... yup, sounds about right. Anyway, he had to wait two full minutes to get his reply and during those two minutes, the robber recalled what had happened yesterday from failing to rob the shop to his meeting with Roy, the guy sitting right in front of him, and lastly, trying to avoid the boss for the rest of the day. What a crazy day it was!

“A big, fancy house in the 7th district. Y'know, the fancy one where all rich people here live.” Roy finally said bringing the robber back to reality. “Why, wanna be with the scout today?” he asked jokingly.

“M-Maybe.” The robber nervously said, looking in the other direction.

Rob lowered his sunglasses. “Ya serious, Rob? It was a miracle the boss let ya off the hook y'know. Are you trying ta get yourself trouble or something?” he said with anger and disbelief. 

“No, I… I…” Rob couldn’t answer. He couldn’t find a good answer to be accurate. “y-you’re right. I should give up.” He couldn’t argue anyway, so might as well give it up. 

“I’m... going for walk.” Rob said getting up and heading to the door of the dark room they've been sitting in and opening it. The bright light from outside the room blinded him for a few seconds before he got used to it and stepped out. “… wanna come with?” he said still giving his back to the room. 

“Tch, sure.” Roy said lighting up a cigarette.

  
______  


10 MINUTES LATER…

“Hey. Isn’t that a royale over there?” Rob said pointing at a girl with blue eyes and hair walking across the street from him.

“Yeah, that’s Camilla Myers. Ellia's depressed daughter. It’s actually surprising how she’s still alive.” Roy said not taking his eyes off her. “Can you believe she was actually going to commit suicide? If only it wasn’t for that ghost following her around…” he gritted his teeth as he said that last sentence, turning his gaze away from her

“But, it’s not a-” Rob nervously said before getting interrupted by a very mad Roy.

“I know what it is and which idiot thought it would be a good idea to bring it here. He thought he would hit two birds with one stone and missed both.” Roy went quiet for a moment before continuing. “Good thing he’s dead now.” 

“Though his son and wife are still alive and well…” Rob paused for a minute thinking about what to say. “W-Who killed him anyway?” he quietly asked.

“No one knows. The killer was careful enough to get rid of any evidence. At any rate, we don’t need to worry about him anymore. His son isn’t as annoying as him.” Roy then remembered something that made him laugh. “As far as I can remember. His son doesn’t even know half the crap his dad did, nor how many enemies he made. If that brat ever comes back, his dad’s enemies will be sure to “welcome” him.” He then kept laughing to the point where bystanders started giving them looks, including Camilla. She glanced at them with a weirded out expression like everyone else before continuing on her way.

“Have I seen these weirdos before? They seem so familiar.” She thought trying to remember, but… nothing. If only she knew…

“R-Roy, you’re making us look weird.” Rob said, embarrassed.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just…” Roy said wiping a tear from his eyes. “that kid is so pitiful.” he exploded with laughter again, much louder this time.

“R-Roy!”

_______

LATER…

“Man, I'm real tired.” Camilla thought resting on the couch in the living room. “No time to rest though. Got assignments to finish.” She stretched a couple of times then looked around. She saw her mom talking on the phone in the kitchen, presumably with a friend since she would laugh every now and then. Her sisters were nowhere to be seen, though, nor was the little trouble maker… 

“Where ARE they? They’re normally in the kitchen at this time.” Camilla questioned looking around her… well except her back which was a mistake…

“BOO!” Tom yelled out behind Camilla surprising her.

“Ack!” she turned around to see her little brother now laughing and laying on the ground. “HERE’S the trouble maker…” she thought.

“oh my god, sis. You really fell for it.” Tom said wiping a tear. Camilla didn’t reply. She instead started cracking her fingers and placed her phone on the couch. Tom quickly caught on.

“H-Hey now, take it easy.” Tom nervously said standing up and slowly backing away. “I think I'm in danger.” He thought.

“Oh, I'm sure taking it easy. SNOW worries about it.” Camilla said now smiling, but it was completely a non-friendly smile. 

Tom kept backing away till he hit a wall. He turned around to the dead end, then looked at his sister. “We don’t have to do this.” He nervously said, trying to look for an escape route.

“Nah, I wanna do it.” Camilla then jumped at her brother tackling him and started tickling him. Tom exploded with laughter since he was ticklish and tried to escape his sister’s firm grip on him. They were both busy with their quarrel that they didn’t hear Camilla’s phone ringing. Seal, however, heard it and took her usual ghost form to see who it was. 

“Wait, how am I gonna answer? I can’t hold stuff.” She thought then looked around. She noticed one of Megan’s familiars floating in the corner near the staircase. They seemed hesitant as to whether they should call their master or try to do something.

“why hello there, little one.” Seal calmly said now behind the familiar. The small ghost-like creature was startled. They turned around to the source of that voice, jolting back with fear.

“Whoops, sorry. My bad. Forgot how jumpy you are.” 

“It’s alright…” they said with a quiet, echoing voice.

Seal glanced at the still quarreling siblings with Tom now free from his sister and running for the kitchen to his mom. Camilla quickly noticed and grabbed him quickly again. 

“I see you’re troubled. Something the matter?” Seal said turning back to face the familiar with a smile or well, what would look like one.

“Um, are they going to be… okay?” they asked nervously.

“Of course, they do that all the time when Tom forgets the consequences of ever annoying Camilla.” She said with a seemingly innocent smile. “Anyway, can help you answer Camilla’s phone? Just hold it for me.” 

“Sure…” The two then headed towards the couch. The familiar picked up the phone quickly but gently before it stops ringing and touched the answer button. They then quickly held the phone close enough for Seal's voice to be heard.

“Mushy Mushy.” 

“Seal, is that you? why are you answering? Where’s Camilla?” Lina's voice rang in Seal's non-existent ears.

“Well, hello to you too." Seal replied, sounding a bit peeved. "Camilla’s uh… “playing” with her lil bro. Need something?”

“… “playing”, huh?” Lina’s sigh was hardly heard through the phone. It was hard to tell whether it was from worry, relief or both. “No, I was just checking to see if she got home safe… it seems she did...” 

“Yeah, anything else?”

“No…” 

“ooookay then, Sayonara!” 

“…Seal, stop watching too much anime.” 

“sure, sure. Bye!” 

“bye.” Seal signed to the familiar to hang up. They carefully turned the phone's screen to them and pressed the “end call” button.

“Now, help me separate these two children from each other.” Seal said pointing at Camilla and Tom. They were starting to get tired anyway, so it won’t be hard… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for chapter three! hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> (that conversation tho...)   
(hmm? do you know which one I'm talking about?)  
(Nah, you still didn't get it. just pay attention to details and who knows, maybe you'll figure it out early...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 start!

The rest of day went like usual, Camilla finally let go of Tom, the family had dinner in the evening and then everyone went to sleep at night. 

THE NEXT MORNING… 

The alarm clock next to Camilla’s bed is at 6:59. Just one more minute before potentially getting slammed against the small night table it’s sitting on. 

“Bee-“ Camilla quickly and gently pressed the alarm's stop button before it even finished its first beep. Phew, the alarm lives for another day!

Camilla got out of bed, went to the bathroom, then prepared her school uniform, The very familiar white shirt, dark red tie, dark blue jacket and dark blue skirt that thankfully was at knee height. She tied her hair with a blue ribbon that had its ends decorated with a golden pattern. She then recalled when her grandmother gave her that ribbon and gave her twin brother his cozy red scarf.

“We were so happy when she gave us those.” Camilla thought letting out a huff. “pretty sure he still wears that scarf.” She then finished off with white leggings and headed down stairs.

In just a few more minutes, the three girls were ready to go, Megan back to her college and Claire and Camilla to their school. The two sisters were walking, now halfway to school, when something white fell on Claire’s nose, surprising her.

It was snow. 

“Looks like it’ll be snowing this week.” Claire said, rubbing off the snow. 

“Really now?” Camilla said now looking around for any more snow. She could notice a little bit on the roadside, some piling on nearby houses' mail boxes, and a few even fell on her hair. 

“Huh… you think it’ll be heavy snow?” Camilla asked getting the snow out of her hair.

“ Most probably. It hasn’t snowed at all this winter after all.” Claire answered sounding just like those weather forecast TV presenters. It made Camilla let out a “pfft” before messing with her sister's hair for a few seconds.

“Alright, professor. Let’s get going. We'll be late at this point.” Camilla said jokingly ushering Claire forward. “And you know what happens to late students.”

“The scary PE teacher makes them run a few laps around the school's garden. You don’t need to remind me.” Claire said rolling her eyes. “Let’s go!”

_______

“Hey loser!” Beth said closing a boy's locker in his face, startling him. 

The boy slowly and fearfully turned to look at her. That mean wind user that died a few strands of her hair with a bright magenta color just to look cool. It was no wonder she’s the school’s queen, considering how she bullied anyone she disliked, how she always hung around her rich boyfriend, who is also equally a jerk, and how she never shows respect to anyone except the school’s principal.

“Y-Y-Yes…” the boy frighteningly said. He adjusted his glasses nervously, preparing himself for his daily dosage of humiliation.

“Ugh. Quit stuttering! Didn’t I tell you how much it annoys me?” Beth said, bored. “Did you do the homework I gave you?” 

“Y-Yes, but-” the boy said, forcing words out of his mouth.

“But what?” the annoyed bully said, gritting her teeth.

“Could you just stop already? You’re too loud.” Camilla said closing her locker which was about 6 lockers away from Beth and her victim. 

“Oh look who’s talking? The emotionless doll!” Beth smirked ominously, letting her pray go. “Or should I say, the grim reaper?” 

“I don’t care what you call me as long as you shut your stupid mouth.” That wasn’t true , however. It felt to her like someone was stabbing her heart with a knife. Like someone’s pushing that knife so deep in...but that didn’t matter to most people, so why show it? 

Camilla Prepared to turn around and head to her class when Beth suddenly grabbed her hand. “Hey! Don’t ignore me, doll.” She said sounding clearly pissed off. “You’re lucky it’s almost time for class.” Beth released Camilla’s hand then. “We’re not done here.” 

Camilla pulled back her hand, staring at her hand nervously while Beth walked in the opposite direction mumbling something.

_______

“Earth to Camilla! Do you copy?” Lina said almost sarcastically taking a bite of her sandwich with one hand and waving in front of Camilla with the other one.

“Hm? Oh…” Camilla finally came back to her senses and realized that it’s lunch time. She felt the grass underneath her and the tree she and Lina rested their backs against.

It’s their usual lunch break spot!

Camilla tooka bite of her sandwich trying to not make eye contact with Lina.

“What is it? You’re spacing out more often these days. Did someone bother you?” Lina said with concern written all over her face.

“N-No, not really. It’s… the usual. I was just wondering… about something…” Camilla said looking the other way.

“Wanna share it?” 

“No…”

“Alright then, I won’t push it.” Lina took another bite of her sandwich. “So, as I was saying, did you decide what you'll pursue in college?”

“Not yet. Still choosing. It’s only two options though, so it’s not a big deal.” Camilla said taking the last bite of her sandwich. “You?”

“Well, you know me. I'll go for engineering.” 

“Hmmm." Camilla paused for a moment. "Isn’t it interesting how we all aim to go to the same college.” Camilla said, going quiet for a moment. “I mean, I know Bright Wood is an outstanding college, but it’s weird that no one ever considered going to a different college.” 

“Huh, I never thought about it that way.” Lina said looking up for a few seconds, wondering something. “There has to be something that just… attracts everyone's attention, no? It could be their system, how well maintained their dorms are, or how they support students. I heard lots of their students talking about how comfy the place is that they sometimes forget they’re at a college.”

“Maybe…” Camilla said staring at the trees in the distance. 

A few minutes later, the school’s bell rang, signaling the end of this period and announcing the return of classes with its hellish seriousness.

“Let’s go!” Lina said getting up enthusiastically.

“Yeah!” Camilla said smiling softly while she got up.

Going back into the now cramped school building sure felt annoying for the two girls. They would rather just stay outside and watch snow slowly piling up on the grass.

“Ugh, so many students. Why is it like this at the same time everyday?!” Lina complained. She wasn’t really a fan of this much of physical contact.

“Dunno. Maybe it’s-” Camilla said before feeling someone bump into her, quite fiercely at that. She looked back to see Beth giving her a cold stare before disappearing in the crowd.

Camilla felt a shiver running quickly through down her spine. She could also feel her soul trait fading slightly, which isn’t a good thing considering her soul was half gray for a few days now. She turned back and looked for Lina. She was busy getting her stuff from her locker, so hopefully, she didn’t notice anything. Not that it bothers Camilla that she always stood up for her, but Camilla always felt like it wasn’t necessary. She always thought that Lina was just wasting her time and energy arguing about something that will never change. And that hurt Camilla even more, thinking in the back of her mind that she was a burden to her best friend…

“Do you really want to go through that again?” Seal spoke directly in Camilla’s mind. Camilla had almost forgotten that Seal attached herself to her soul, so she could speak through her mind… and read its thoughts.

“You really forgot about me?!” Seal scoffed. “Is that what I get for being quiet and not bothering you with my long boring monologue?” She paused for a moment. “Like someone…” she whispered, probably to herself-…

…

“Hey!” Lina waved through the crowd that finally started to break a little. “We got class y’know. Coming?” she chuckled.

“Yeah, coming!” Camilla quickly said, trying to escape the weird awkwardness she felt suddenly.

______

ONEETERNITY LATER… (Aka the end of the school day…) 

“Haaah! What a long day!” Claire said stretching her arms. “But it's kinda cool that school is cancelled for the rest if the week, no?” 

“Yeah, more time to finish those dang assignments.” Camilla said, probably eternally screaming...

“It must be a really strong storm if they cancel a whole week for it.”

“Yeah. They said it’s a rough one.” 

“Hmm, I can’t wait to just sit around and play video games- I mean study.” Claire quickly corrected herself, but she still got a suspicious look from her sister.

“Anyway, We're home!... Or well, almost. We still gotta go up that hill.” Camilla said, very much tired. “Or I could just-”

“You mean WE could just teleport. You’re not gonna leave me like this are ya?” Claire said with a sinister yet cute smile.

“I would if you'll play video games.” Camilla said bluntly.

“Oh come on!” Claire fussed like a little girl.

“Okay, okay.” Camilla snickered. “Hold my hand and close your eyes REALLY well.” Claire did as she was told and instantly felt… light, but kind of nauseous as well. 

“It’s done! You good?” Camilla asked worryingly. Claire really looked like she was going to throw up.

“N-Nah. I'm good. Just… can’t really get used to it… ever.” Claire said, looking the exact opposite of “good”.

Camilla shrugged then turned to open the door. “After you.” She gestured with a gentle, playful smile. Claire didn’t really react and went in. Just as she set a foot inside the house, she quickly laid her school bag down and ran for the bathroom. Camilla just sighed, mentally face palming. “I knew it…”

After about 10 minutes, Claire came now looking actually okay. The two girls then looked around for their mother to find her in the study room, which was quite unusual for them to see her actually use it. They both stood there staring at their mother until she noticed them.

“Oh! Hey girls! Didn’t quite see you there.” 

“Mom… what are you doing here?” Claire asked cautiously. “You always complained about how you don’t like this room…”

“Uh… well… I still don’t like it, but I had to look for something here, so…”

“Right…” Camilla said taking a look at the abnormally big room. It had shelves on its two opposite walls that were covered with books of different shapes and topics. The desk that her mom was sitting on was a few inches away from the plain dark red wall behind it. It’s been so long since she last entered this room and yet, she could almost remember what each section of the shelves was about. She did always sneak in and take a book when she was bored as a kid, but how did she get up and reach the high shelves ? And why is it that she stopped using that room?

“Anyway, I'm done now!” Ellia said standing up and closing the book in front of her. “Come on now, lunch is calling!” she said ushering her daughters out of the room and closing the door with a small key she then slipped into her coat's pocket. 

That’s why Camilla stopped using the study room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chapter 4! One more chapter to go before episode 0 is finished. Thank you so much for reading and for being patient with me! ^^
> 
> (....)


	5. Chapter 5

“So, tell me again how we're supposed to steal some “magic essence” from a shady rich abandoned house?” Rob asked crossing his arms in confusion.

“Easy! We go in, take the thing, and go out.” Roy answered, probably half joking. Robert really couldn’t tell.

“Are you serious?” Rob yelled furiously. “You don’t understand how complicated it is to “steal” magic essence because you’re not a magic user. You don’t just take it! Something as valuable as that once extracted would never be left in an abandoned house.”

Roy sighed, rubbing his nasal bridge. “Look, Someone asked us to do it and promised a high pay. We don’t care what we steal as long as it gets us high profit, got it?” Roy was dead serious at this point.

“I know, but…” Rob just felt like something was wrong, very wrong. “It just feels like a trap.” 

“If it is, we'll run for it, k?” Roy smiled patting Rob's shoulder gently.

“Yeah.” Rob smiled weakly.

“Hey! The boss wants you two. Move it!” an underling shouted standing at the room's door. Strangely enough, these two always stayed in this small guest room. No, these two always stayed together all the time that the others would think they’re related or something.

“It’s time! Let’s go!” Roy said heading out with Rob following him.

_______

LATER…

It was now nighttime. Half of the gang's members were gathered around an old house in the 7th district, including of course: Robert and Roy. 

Rob went to check the house's rusty old mail box. He knew of course he wouldn’t be able to make out the name, but he was curious nonetheless.

The letters were harder to read than he thought. He could make out the letters “T, O, S, C, P, R”. 

“Hey, buddy!” Roy quietly said laying his arm causally on Rob’s shoulders. “They opened the back door. Coming?”

“S-Sure.” Rob reluctantly left the mail box and followed Roy to the back of the house.

“That’s more like it! Come on, you ain’t gonna regret it.” Roy joyfully said.

When the two arrived, the others have already gone in and left the small back door ajar. Roy stepped in first, followed by Rob, who then casted a small fire ball in his hand. They looked around what seemed to be a kitchen. It didn’t look as old and dusty as the outside of the house did. Some areas looked relatively clean even. 

“Did someone recently come here?” Rob murmured, inspecting some cabinets above the counter. The cabinets were real dirty compared to the counter, raising Rob's suspicion even more.

“Now THAT’S a fancy looking room.” Roy said pointing at a closed room across the kitchen. The room’s door did indeed look fancy, even with most of its engraving faded. “Let’s go there!” 

“Where are the others?” Rob asked, worried. He hasn’t seen anyone else in the house, nor did he hear anything that would indicate that someone's there.

“Probably in the basement. That’s where all the crazy stuff are usually are, no?” 

“I guess…” Rob shrugged.

Rob headed to the fancy looking door. He turned the knob that, to his surprise, opened the door. Roy casually went into the room then and looked around. It was a normal looking office room. It looked exactly as what you'd expect in an old house. However, that safe in the middle of the wall behind the desk…

…was open.

It caught Roy's attention first. He thought it was because the room’s dark and they forgot their flash lights, but this room, out of the rest of this floor, had moon light going through. It wasn’t so dimly lit like the kitchen. Even with Rob's small fire, he could barely see anything there, and he can clearly see that safe. He can’t be just seeing things. Sure he’s old, but not that old.

“That safe…” He said, pointing at the safe. 

“What safe?” Rob said then looked where Roy's pointed. Once he noticed, he quickly rushed to the safe, with Roy following him this time.

The safe had a pile of papers in its back, some money in front of it and…

A very obvious square spot.

“You see that too?” Rob asked curiously.

“Yeah.”

“What do you think?”

“I dunno. It looks weird.”

“Weird?” Rob looked at Roy with confusion.

“I mean, this spot is too big for just a random item. It looks like it was a box, and a box this size could have quite a list of things that can fit in.” Roy said scratching the back of his head.

“Well, you’re right at that. It does give off the feeling of a container of some sort.” Rob said, backing away. “For all we know, that magic essence could've been in it.” 

“I… didn’t think of that.” Roy said, backing away from the safe as well. That realization got him silent for a couple of minutes. He looked aroundthe rest of the room once more, looking for any hint as to what was in the safe. And that’s when he noticed something else.

A blood stain.

It was dry and almost unnoticeable with the current lighting, but once you really focus on that area, you can see the discoloration on the floor. It’s placement was also off, it was right in front of the desk.

“Could this house be…?” Roy thought. “If that’s the case then…” he got lost in thought. He stared blankly at his young companion shuffling through the desk.

“Hey!” an underling shouted quietly standing at the room's door. “We didn’t find a thing and the police is comin'. They’re a few houses away now. Let’s go!”

Roy snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed a confused Robert's hand. “Come on!” he yelled, clearly stressed.

“Y-Yes!” 

In just a couple of minutes, the gang’s members were already out of the house running away as the police arrived. 

“Wha…” Rob huffed, taking his breath. “what did you find in the basement?” Rob asked the underling that called for him and Roy.

“A bunch of weird looking machines. One of 'em looked like an extractor.” The guy answered. “Didn’t find the essence, though.”

“At least we’re all out” Rob said in the middle of his huffing. “right Roy?” Rob looked at Roy who was running behind the two.

“Right.” Roy wasn’t really paying attention to anything around him really now. He was only thinking of one thing. 

“That house is…” he thought. “If it is, then… it really was a trap.”

_______

THE NEXT DAY…

“Morning sis.” Claire said to her sister who was walking down the stairs without even looking away from the TV screen. Her eyes were fixed on it with seriousness seeping from them.

“Mornin’.” Camilla yawned rubbing her eyes. She then noticed her sister was just a few inches away from the TV screen.

“You’re too close to the screen. Sit back or you'll hurt your eyes.” Camilla said with another yawn. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Claire blurted out, giving no attention to her sister. It bothered Camilla, but then again, if something caught Claire's interest that much, it must be important.

“What is it?” Camilla asked now curious.

“It’s a robbery.”

“And?” 

“It was in the 7th district.”

“Wha-no way!” Camilla yelled out with disbelief, then teleported herself next to her sister. “Why would someone even think of going there let alone rob a house?”

“I duuno. It was an abandoned one even.” 

“Now that’s something you don’t see every day.” 

“uh-huh…” 

“Anyway, come on! Breakfast is waiting.” Camilla said grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

“Just a minute more.” Claire groaned.

“No! Up. Now!” 

“mmmm, fine!” Claire said, getting up and sulking her way to the kitchen, where Ellia was sitting reading the newspaper and calmly drinking her coffee.

“Hmmm…” She slowly tasted her coffee. “Oh!” She noticed her two girls standing at the kitchen's entrance. She particularly noticed how eager Claire was to go back to the living room. “Up already I see! C'mere!” she patted a seat next to her.

The girls sat down, and by that I mean Camilla dragged her sister and sat her down before sitting down herself.

“Am I… forgetting something?” Ellia thought.

“Oh! I remember now!” she said out loud, startling the girls. “Camilla, sweetie, I got something for you!” Ellia then pulled out a letter from her pocket. “oh silly me! I completely forgot about it. Here!” she gave Camilla the letter.

Camilla closely inspected the letter. It only had her name on it written so neatly. 

“What are you waiting for? Open it!” Claire said almost falling off her seat from excitement.

“Who could it be from, I wonder?” Seal calmly said. She was still attached to Camilla’s soul, so only Camilla heared her.

“Hmmm…” Camilla slowly turned the letter around and carefully opened it.

“Well?” Ellia asked, quite curious herself.

Camilla unfolded the letter and started reading.

“Dear Camilla Myers,…” 

EPISODE 0 : END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand that concludes episode 0. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be taking some time off from writing and hopefully, I'll be able to start episode 1 soon. Thanks again and see ya! ^^
> 
> Also, make sure you read this journal on DA after you finish reading the whole episode. https://www.deviantart.com/cupcake005/journal/episode-0-bonus-info-832841376

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update the story more frequently since I now have the whole season planned out. thanks for reading, and see you later!


End file.
